Let's be forever
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Set in series 4. The accident never happens and Danny and Alice are talking in the van once Danny realises they aren't getting anywhere in the storm. Will Alice and Danny admit their feelings? What will happen if they do? Will their lives change? :
1. Storm

**A/N;**

**First off: This is set in series 4, but before the accident. Danny and Alice are out in the storm trying to find a way out of the storm, but they don't crash. What would happen? **

**WOW. That sounded terrible.**

**I LOVE the relationship between Danny and Alice; but isit me or are ITV getting them to not like..be as affectionate as they were anymore? They hardly ever kiss or hug. It sucks. Haha, anyway..Review? This is my first WILD AT HEART fan fiction but i've done some twilight ones already. Just review please? This is gonna be a few chapters long. Hope you like :D xx**

**xo' **

* * *

**ALICE'S POV:**

The rain was hitting down on the van hard and I couldn't see out anymore, the waterproof 'roof' Danny had thrown over us was making _splat_ noises as the rain _plopped _on top. Me and Danny were on our way back in the storm from tending to our new giraffe that I insisted we buy. At first Danny was angry, but he seemed alright about it now.

Danny sighed. I had just told him my life story. Well. Not really. Just the story about the relationship between me and my father.

"So that's what's been on your mind?" Danny asked, "There's nothing else?"

I was hesitant. Du Plessis had told me to just go ahead and tell him that I loved him. Of course, how could I trust Du Plessis to be right? Look at him and Caroline, she was halfway around the world. Well, she halfway around the world because of her daughter, Sarah, dying in the fire...well, she was Danny's second wife too. It had been just over a year. Is that why Danny showed no romantic interest in me? Because he still loved his wife? It stung to know that could be possible.

Of course, it was most likely because he was more interested in Vanessa. She was beautiful, attractive, and everything I wasn't. Danny had never really liked me much, we had never really got along, but I thought that these past few weeks we had been getting closer, that he was finally starting to feel like I was. But then I heard him tell Du Plessis that he and Vanessa had kissed.

_That _was what had been on my mind. Not my father. Even my own father dying felt like nothing compared to this heartbreak I felt when I was near Danny. When he was off running errands for Vanessa, when he talked about her, when he rebuked my actions, that stung.

But Du Plessis had known this. He had known that Danny had kissed Vannessa, the evil mara owner, well, not technically evil. Anyway, Du Plessis knew that. Yet he still told me that I had to tell Danny how I felt about him. That I couldn't keep it all bottled up. That I would miss my chance. I guess he was right, in a way, Danny wasn't good at picking up subtle hints. Only with the animals. Which were his life.

It took me all but three seconds to think this all over, I bit my lip, still unsure.

"Well..." I started.

That was it. I couldn't go back now. I would have to tell him.

I looked over at Danny. His beautiful browny-green eyes looked into mine and I nearly forgot to breathe. Oh god, did he realise that he was doing this to me? Did he not _realise _how much he meant to me? How much it hurt when he would give me that caring look, when I would think that he had finally felt the same way about me, but really he was with Vanessa behind my back?

"It's nothing." I bluffed, "Don't worry about it. Just being silly."

Danny switched off the Engine to the car. "What're you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we're going to get nowhere in this storm," He said, pointedly looking out at the pouring rain from the safety of the van. "And you need to tell me this. I want to know what i've done wrong."

My heart skipped a beat. So he did _care _that I was angry. He did _care _that he had done something to hurt my feelings.

Danny's eyes made me gather the courage to tell him. "Look Danny, I heard you and Du Plessis talking, and...well I heard you tell him about Vannessa and you-"

"There's _nothing _going on between me and Vanessa." He said sincerely.

Well, I was confused now. "But...you kissed. That doesn't make sense."

"She kissed _me. _I didn't respond."

There was a look of guilt in his eyes, and also sadness, he looked away. "No Danny." I mumbled, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek so he was still facing me, "Don't hide those eyes of yours from me."

Slowly, I began to lean in, still looking into his eyes. Danny looked confused; but didn't stop me. He was hesitant though, but started to lean in closer too. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and then, all of a sudden, his lips were on _mine._

All my worries floated away when we kissed. My father, Rowan, Vanessa...all gone. It was the most sensational thing I had ever felt before. Even better than the moment I realised I loved Danny. There was a tingling in the deep pit of my stomach, and excitement ran from my toes, all the way to the top of my head. I smiled on his lips and deepened the kiss. _Mine. _I thought.

Danny broke the kiss to take a breath. I laughed, I could barely control my joy, I was literally bouncing in my seat. I could feel his arm wrapped around my waist, leaving a tingling feeling there. The other hand on the nape of my neck. While both of my hands were knotted in his hair. I could feel his breath on my lips, that beautiful, sweet, aroma danced on my tongue. My smile dramatically grew.

I opened my eyes to find Danny staring back at me, breathless. I flushed with heat at the attention, and the hand he had on my neck traced back to my cheeks. He brushed one of my cheeks adoringly and I almost burst with excitement.

The kiss was the _best kiss _i'd _ever _had. Well, not that I'd kissed that many people. Only my teenage crush, charlotte's dad...and well, Danny. Still, it was amazing.

"Wow." I murmered.

Danny beamed, "I never knew you felt that way."

Our foreheads were touching now, I rolled my eyes, he could obviously see. "I gave you enough hints."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

There was silence, but it was a nice silence. Beautiful.

"Alice, I love you." He told me.

I blinked away the tears that touched my eyes, "I love you too."

Danny grinned and we kissed again.

The kiss was that amazing; that I forgot the storm outside.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon (: **

**Don't worry; it's not a one-shot or anything.**

**xo' **


	2. Waking up

**A/N: Hope you like it :D**

**Review? If anyones reading that is... haha.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke up with a stiff neck, groggy as hell. Where the hell am I?

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was still in the van, my eyes widened, so me and Danny had kissed? He had told me he loved me?

Suddenly I realised I was lying across Danny's lap. I looked at him and his eyes met mine, so caring and loving, and of course, as gorgeous as always. My vision was still a bit blurry, but he still shone to me, causing my heart to flutter. I blushed and sat up awkwardly.

"Where are we?" I asked Danny.

"Just on the track back to Leopards Den, there's a fallen tree though." He nodded in front of us, and I squinted, and saw the tree. "I was waiting for you to wake up, so I could go get the radio to ask the others to come help us move it, I didn't want to disturb you."

I blushed again, which was odd, for me, "I wouldn't have mind."

He smiled at me, "I would."

I smiled back. "Where is the radio then?"

"I'll be right back, it's just in the back." Danny said, hopping out his said of the van.

While he was gone I tried to fix my appearance; was I a state? I felt my hair, it was hanging loose in a ponytail unlike my usual tight one, a few strands hanging out. I pulled out the hairband; shaking my hair loose. It fell in it's usual wavy way, and I gave up on it, hoping it looked decent enough. I tried to feel what my make-up was like, there was no more lip-gloss on my lips, and the thought of Danny walking around with lip-gloss on his lips made me giggle. I could see a few clumps in my mascara, but couldn't do anything about them. I don't really take make-up wipes spare with me at all times. In the end I just gave up, and waited for Danny to come back.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever DuPlessis, just get round here will you?" I heard him say, his voice getting louder.

"What was all that about?" I asked, once Danny got in the van.

"Oh, Dupe just well...being himself." Danny said, ducking his head, "He was making jokes."

"Jokes?"

"About...us. And how we never went back last night." Danny wouldn't look me in the eye, clearly embarrassed.

I burst out laughing.

Danny gave me a weird look, and I could still tell he was embarrassed. "Oh, Danny, ignore him. We both know he's wrong, what's to be ashamed about anyway? Embarrassed of me?" I teased.

Danny grinned, "Go ahead, laugh."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

We were silent for a moment, and then I started to wonder wether there was a double meaning to Danny's embarrasment.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" He replied, watching me.

"Your not...embarrassed of me, are you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not!" He said, wrapping his arms around me strongly.

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"I just," He pulled away to look me in the eyes, "Well, I don't want to tell anyone yet. Mostly because I want to break it to Evan nicely, he's only just lost his mum a year ago."

I nodded, "I feel the same way about Charlotte. I mean, she's never really had a dad there for her, I'm not sure if she'd understand."

Danny smiled, "So we're on the same page."

"Always have been, always will." I said, as he took one of my hands.

Danny leaned in close to me and I eagerly threw myself at him, maybe a little too eager, because Danny nearly fell out the van. He laughed and I mumbled my apologies, and then we kissed again. I knew we had to make the time we had alone together last, I knew he didn't want to rush Evan. Just like I didn't want to rush Charlotte.

But I could hardly think about that. As I said before, the kisses me and Danny shared were just..._wow. _I couldn't explain it. There were no words. Cautiously, Danny's mouth pushed mine open, and his arms tightened around my waist, while both my hands were knotted in his hair again. My breathing became uneven and-

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped back, startled, and wide-eyed, Danny the same.


	3. DuPlessis

**A/N: C'mon, REVIEW! I know not a lot of people read these but..c'mon, please? :( **

**xxx**

* * *

There was a grin on Du Plessis face.

"Trevanian you sneaky little wotsit! I knew something had happened!"

I glanced at Danny and he looked like he was scrambling for coherent words. He shook his head at Dupe, "Look; you can't tell anyone DuPlessis."

Dupe grinned. "I won't. But I know staying out here with Alice alone did run through people's mind." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"That did not happen Dupe, and you know it." Danny and I said at the same time.

DuPlessis just laughed, "Right. I just caught Alice throwing herself at you Danny, and your both way too defensive. But fine, whatever you say!" He held his hands up, palm-faced forwards.

I sighed in frustration and climbed out the side of the van. "Are we going to move this tree or not?"

"Are you sure you want to? I thought you two would want more...alone time together." DuPlessis joked.

"DuPlessis stop being sick!" I snapped, turning to face him, "Nothing else happened between me and Danny, okay!?"

Danny and Dupe both looked at me, clearly shocked at my sudden change of mood. After a moment of being shocked Dupe returned and smiled, "Okay then. At least you two finally got together. You've been chasing after each other for ages!" He boomed.

I looked at Danny and raised one eyebrow. He looked a bit shifty, but shrugged. Had Dupe known all along? I had told him I had feelings for Danny, had Danny told him he had feelings for me too?

Wow.

"C'mon then, let's move this bloody tree." Dupe said, walking towards his van where his chainsaw probably was.

I looked at Danny, "We've been chasing after each other for ages?" I questioned, and raised one eyebrow again.

"You know what Dupe's like..." He saw the look of disbelief on my face and sighed in frustration, "Fine, I guess Dupe guessed I love you and put two and two together- oh wait, does that mean you told him too?" He turned the argument around to me.

"Yeah, I did. He guessed, I didn't deny it." I told him, holding my head high.

"Well, at least we're together now." Danny's arms snaked round my waist and I leant my head on his chest.

I looked at the tree ahead of us, "You know, if it wasn't for this tree, I don't think I would've ever told you. I would've..."

Left.

I would have, I wouldn't be able to watch Danny with Vanessa. Even though all I wanted was for him to be happy. I just...couldn't bare to watch it.

"You would've what?"

"Left." I whispered, realizing how stupid that decision would be.

"I wouldn't have let you."

"I wouldn't have given you the choice." I answered immeadiately.

"Please, don't do that to me, ever." Danny whispered.

I looked up at him. "I would _never _leave you."

From the distance I heard Dupe call, "Get your hands off each other and come help me with this bloody tree!"

I chuckled, "Let's go."

Danny kissed me on the lips shortly and laughed, "Let's go."

* * *

**Next Chapter up later? :)**


	4. Georgina and Nomsa

**A/N: Nobody's reviewing...but i'll continue because I love Danny and Alice & Wild at Heart that much (:**

* * *

**_About a month later._**

I rubbed my eyes and awoke to a bright sunny day. I was laying in Danny's bed, one of his arms were draped around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. It hadn't been our first time. The first time had been...well, we were always on the edge, incase someone walked in. But I loved keeping it a secret, the excitement of it all, but at times it was horrible, when all I wanted was a comforting hug from Danny, and I couldn't have it. Because we were in a room full of people and Danny just didn't know how to tell Evan.

We had a plan, and it worked, we waited 'till everyone was asleep, or at least until nobody was going to check up on either Danny or me, then I would sneak in to Dannys room, we would spend some time together. Then, when I wanted ,(but before morning, of course), I would leave with a goodbye kiss. We had only done this once, and you'd think on the second try we'd get it right.

But we'd fallen asleep.

"Danny!" Someone called bursting into the room. I grabbed at the sheets to pull them over my bare torso, and Danny looked up startled, at a very startled Georgina.

"Oh!" She squeaked backing out the room, my eyes went wider; as so did hers, as I realised she must know now. "Um, Danny I just I uh...Caroline just got back."

She went to close the door but Danny called for her, "Yes?" She asked from the outside.

Danny pulled a shirt over his head and his bottoms quickly and re-opened the door as I scanned the room for my clothes. I heard him say, "Could you please...not mention this, to anyone? Please?"

Georgina looked between the two of us and her eyes narrowed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well...uh, maybe about I don't know..um, a month?" Danny said sheepishly.

"A _month_, and you forget to mention it to us?" Georgina cried.

"Shh!" He warned her, "Look it's just, well I can't think of the right way to tell Evan. So please, please, don't tell anyone!"

"Okay." She said, and looked at me awkwardly, and knowingly, before shutting the door.

Only then did I realise I had been holding my breath, and I let it all out in a huge gush of air. I pulled the strands of my long hair out of my face and looked at Danny. He wasn't pleased.

"Hey, it's okay, it's only Georgina." I tried to reassure him.

"And Dupe."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Danny, we've been together for a month now, you need to tell Evan."

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of my hands, he looked down at it when he spoke, a clear sign on uncomfortableness and self-doubt, "I just don't know how to tell him."

"You do _want _to tell him about us, right?" I tried to catch his gaze, but he refused to give in.

"Of course I do, I just...I don't know how to, I guess I'm just a coward."

I grinned, "But your _my _coward."

He shook his head, but grinned, "Now get changed, I need to go tell Evan I don't want an excuse to be halfway down the hall and suddenly run back you!" Danny teased, kissing me on the lips softly.

"Oi you, stop trying to get me back in bed and go tell your son! Now!" I pushed him playfully and he laughed.

Once Danny left to go find Evan I pulled on my clothes from last night, my khaki's and a plain blue vest top, I couldn't find any socks or shoes so I guessed I had come here without them. The only thing I remembered about sneaking into Danny's room was the actual being _in _Danny's room part. If I thought Danny's kisses were undescribable, then last night must've been unreal!

I tried to sneakily breeze through the hallway, being caught in the same clothes you wore yesterday, wearing your hair loose and untidy, and just creeping out of your boss's room does tend to make people suspicious. I thought that I was in the clear, when Nomsa came round the corner just as I was shutting Danny's door. Nomsa looked at me and I brushed my hair behind my ear. "Hey Nomsa. I was just looking for Danny, he's not here though, guess he's gone out the the animal hospital, I should've known!" I said, trying to lie, and failing terribly.

Nomsa frowned, "You know that Danny is up early. What were you in his room for? And why are you still wearing those clothes?"

I started taking small steps towards my room, "Oh, I forgot to change last night that's all." I dodged the first question.

"Okay. So why were you in his room?"

"Oh, I wasnt, I was just looking for him! Bye Nomsa!" I called over my shoulder, running towards my room.

Nomsa just shook her head knowingly and carried on her daily routine. It didn't matter to me anymore, just Danny, people would find out soon.


	5. Confession!

**A/N: Can't wait till the next episode when Danny proposes!! :) This chapter's the long one. It's also the last one. Hehe :) xx**

* * *

I closed my door behind me quickly and grabbed a towel, then went to the shower. I took my time, letting what hot water there was relax my muscles and calm my nervousness. I was nervous about telling everyone about me and Danny. Of course I would be. I was mostly scared about how Evan would take it. Charlotte would probably be okay about it, or more distracted by the elephants to worry. Evan would be different though.

I switched the shower off and towel-dried my hair quickly. Suddenly I felt sick and I just made it to the toilet in time. I was quiet, the least I wanted was for Nomsa or Georgina to run in and see me in this state. After several minutes of just sitting there after, I brushed my teeth.

Then I wrapped the towel around me and let myself back into my room. I found Danny sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey, how long you been here?" I asked, sitting down beside him, one of his arms wrapped around my waist.

"About ten minutes." He answered.

"How did Evan take it?" I asked, even though Danny looked pretty relaxed.

"He's out with Dupe, gone to Mara to tell them one of their fences came down again. I didn't know."

"Oh."

"He'll be back soon. Then i'll tell him."

"Let me get changed quickly, I'll meet you? Or would you rather tell him on your own?"

Danny shrugged, "Whichever you want."

"Okay, I'll be one second." I said, kissing his lips quickly.

I ran over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pale blue jumper, today was pretty mild, but with a vicious wind that reminded me of the storm. I pulled the jumper over my head and put my skinny jeans on, then I pulled on some socks and my trainers. I grabbed a hair band and plaited my hair, and then pushed it back with a skinny white headband. Then I grabbed the towel and put it back in the bathroom. I walked back into my room, back to Danny, and sat beside him on my bed.

There was a thought in the back of my head that I really couldn't get rid of. The same thought I had been having for a few weeks now. I just didn't know how to tell Danny.

"Danny you can't tell Evan yet." I blurted out.

"Why?" He turned and looked at me incrudeously, "You're the one who's been saying that I need to tell him!"

"Hey, don't get angry! You never let me finish!" I cried.

"Shh!" He warned, eyeing the door. I took a deep breath, calming down.

"Danny you can't tell Evan yet because I think we should tell everyone at once, because...well, it's not just the actual news that we're together we have to tell them."

"What are you on about?"

"Danny...I uh, I think I'm...pregnant." I told him slowly.

He stared at me for a moment. I was scared, would Danny leave me?

I knew we didn't have enough money, I knew that he had had so many kids before he was probably tired of them, I knew he wouldn't want to stay with me after this. After I went and stupidly got pregnant.

I couldn't help but let the few tears escape. I thought I could handle telling him. But I had been wrong. So terribly wrong. How was I going to be able to stand him leaving me? I needed to let him realise he needed to stay with me.

"Danny-" I choked out between my tears, "Please don't- leave me, I-I-I know that-That we don't have-have-have the money-but, please-I-I love-"

Danny grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Don't be stupid. I would never leave you."

I relaxed into his arms.

"Are you sure your pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I've had the morning sickness and other obvious signs like that. But I'm not sure. How do you uh...feel about it? I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? This is great news!"

I looked up at him, "It is?"

"Yes!" He grinned.

I smiled back, "Well that's one weight off my chest."

Me and Danny sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence, I was enjoying being in Danny's arms, with no more secrets. No more avoiding the subject, no more trying not to give it away. I could be myself with Danny again.

Too soon though, we heard Evan calling for Danny in the hall. Danny looked down at me, "Should we tell him to get everyone into the kitchen?"

"Good idea."

We walked out into the hallway, I so badly wanted to hold his hand, but I knew better. I stood in the background while Danny told Evan to get everyone into the Kitchen. Evan looked at him weirdly but agreed.

Danny sighed then looked at me, "You ready Al-"

"Danny!" Someone cried, I turned around to see the figure of a woman standing in the doorframe. She had slight curls to her blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was beautiful, even though there were the a few wrinkles on her face. "It's been so long!" She and Danny met halfway and she hugged him. I stood there awkwardly, and confused.

"I agree Caroline." Danny mumbled happily, pulling away from her hug, just as Caroline looked at me.

Sarah's mum, oh crap, she was going to be hard to deal with, right?

"And who do we have here?" Her eyes darted from me to Danny. Wow, she was good.

"I'm Alice...the new vet, nice to meet you." I said formally, holding out one hand for her to shake.

"Caroline." She told me, taking my hand.

Danny cleared his throat, sensing my uncomfortableness around his ex-wife's mum. "Caroline could we meet you in the kitchen in a minute? Everyone's gathering there."

"Sure. Don't take too long." She said with a twinkle in her eye, and walked toward the kitchen.

I took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

Danny took my hand, "I agree."

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on me and Danny's hands as we walked into the kitchen.

Caroline, Dupe, Fatani and Nomsa sat on the chairs. Evan and Charlotte stood either side of the chairs.

"Everyone, we have some great news we have to tell you. Well, me and Alice are together." He said nervously.

Me and Danny's eyes were both watching Caroline as he said this, she seemed perfectly relaxed and okay about it, she even smiled.

"I knew since Day one! It's about time you told these lot!" Dupe called out.

"I've known for a few hours." Georgina said calmly.

Dupe looked at her oddly, "How did you find out?"

Georgina looked away, "You don't want to know."

Dupe laughed, "Oh! I get it, the way I found out was similar except they were in-"

"Dupe! Please!" Danny protested.

My eyes turned to Evan's. He was _smiling._ "You make him happy." He mouthed to me. I grinned.

"Look there's something more we need to tell you." Danny said, and I looked at my feet.

"What else? You secretly married?" DuPlessis joked.

"No, Dupe. We think...well, it's most likely that...well, Alice is...pregnant."

There was silence. Even Dupe was silent. There were sharp intake's of breath.

"Does this mean I'm gonna be a big sister?" Charlotte asked, happily.

"Yeah, it does." I told her.

"W-o-w!" She pronounced each syllable seperately.

I looked up at Evan and he shrugged, "It's okay with me." He said.

Suddenly there were claps and congratulations, people hugging me, celebrations going on.

All the time, I kept my eyes on Danny, my love.

* * *

**The next day.**

I looked up from the tiger cub I was feeding when I heard footsteps, "Hey" I said when I noticed it was Danny.

"Hey." He said, sitting down beside me, "I didn't realise you'd got up."

"I didn't want to wake you. I got up early to feed this little one."

He grinned.

There was a sound of tyre's going along the dusty south african road. Then the slam of a car door, me and Danny both looked up to see Vanessa striding over.

Vanessa had been hard to get rid of. Danny had told me that Vanessa had kissed him, but he hadn't responded, and ever since she had thought there was something between him and her. He had managed to shake her off, but it was hard, because me and Danny had been keeping our relationship secret, so he couldn't give her a reason why to stay away. Apart from 'I don't love you' which I admit, is a bit harsh, even towards Vanessa.

I seized my chance and leaned over to Danny, adjusting the cub carefully, and kissed Danny romantically. Danny smiled at me and I said, "Just to put her in her place."

Vanessa's footsteps became louder, and harsher. We both looked up to see her red-faced. "HER! SHE'S WHY YOU WONT BE WITH ME?"

"Yes." Danny replied simply, "Look Vanessa, I'm sorry-"

Vanessa turned to be and lunged at me, I jumped up and ran, putting the tiger cub in it's pen. I turned around to see Danny in front of her, trying to calm her down. "You Bitch! Me and Danny had something special!" She screamed over his shoulder.

"Right." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Vanessa pushed past Danny and knocked me to the ground, I lost my breath. Suddenly she was off me and Danny was screaming at her, "You idiot! She could lose the baby if you hurt her!"

"The baby?" She squeaked.

"I'm pregnant." I told her, sitting up. Danny took my hand and helped me up, "Now go! Nobody wants you here! You're just making a nuisance of yourself."

Vanessa backed away mumbling "A baby. She's pregnant."

Danny turned to look at me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said emotionally.

Danny took me into his arms and kissed me romantically.

I forgot to breathe.

* * *

**The End.**

**:) **

**xxx**


End file.
